


Sinking In

by CTippy



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Fanvideo, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A video about Otis and Eric's friendship. Song: Sinking In by Will Heggadon.





	Sinking In

**Author's Note:**

> I think lately I've been making too many videos. LOL Honestly, lately I end up making videos that were not planned at all, and this was surely not planned. I mean, I didn't even plan to watch the show so soon, but I did. I started watching mainly for Gillian Anderson and I stayed for everything. And this friendship is definitely one of my favourite things about the show. I found it so refreshing and most of all, to me it felt so pure and authentic, and I personally have a harder time getting attached to friendships on show rather than ships, because I find that they are often not as well written and as well thought out as a romantic relationship often is. But these two are adorable and so I made this small little thing to celebrate their friendship. Hope you like it. :)

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/182630131057/i-wanted-to-say-that-youre-my-second-skin) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vz7cFw6M08k) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
